


They deserved this

by theliloleme



Series: A Fallen Angel and the King of Nothing [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliloleme/pseuds/theliloleme
Summary: They needed each other. They deserved each other.





	They deserved this

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: to put out a Thorkyrie fic every day until Infinity War. Day Two: Complete.

Thor just felt so worthless all the time. He tried to start a war when there was nothing but peace all for the sake of his foolish pride. He wanted to make his father proud but he failed nearly every time. He was meant to rule but didn’t want to. He could still hear the Mighty All-father’s anger and his mother’s disappointed sighs. He was never good enough. Trying so desperately to do the right thing and then failing miserably all the time. And now? Now he was a pauper ruler. The King of Nothing. He caused Ragnarok. He was reason why his people were homeless and stranded on a spaceship. His arrogance was the reason that his brother kept on turning on him no matter how many chances he was given. His foolishness lead to the destruction of the only home he’s ever known. He was the odd one out. Everything was good, until he got a hold of it. 

Then he met Valkyrie and things just clicked into place. Like a jigsaw. And he didn’t feel out of place anymore. He couldn’t explain it any other way. His brother stopped betraying him, well initially Loki did attempt to betray him but he came back and rescued the remaining survivors of Asgard. His lack of wealth and fortune as a King didn’t seem to worry her in the slightest. In the back of his mind always, while he was courting was the nagging feeling that the maidens simply wanted him because of his status. If he was no longer next in line to be King, they’d all fall away. But Valkyrie was different. She didn’t care that he was the son of Odin. She’d made that clear when she’d enslaved him. That was a common joke between them now. She didn’t care that he couldn’t offer her wealth or prestige or the any of the finaries of court life. She just wanted him. It warmed him to the very core. She was so kind, she managed to befriend the Hulk as the solely the Hulk. She rough housed and play fought with him and wasn’t the least bit scared of him. She said that they understood each other. She was a strategical genius plotting out courses that they could navigate efficiently with enough supply stops to get to Earth. Despite what many would think, he wasn’t anything special. But for her, he’d try to be her everything. The sun rose and set with her. She was the calm to his storm. He felt settled with her. Safe. He knew from the moment he met her, that she was his. 

Valkyrie just felt so worthless all the time. She had been the Commander of the Valkyrior. Had won many battles all in the All-fathers name. And what exactly had it gotten her? Now she was the disgraced leader of a slain army. Her arrogance and pride had lead to their death. As they fell off their winged horses and plummeted to the ground, all she could think was that this was a mistake. A fatal one. It cost her the love of her life. It cost her, her family. She wanted to crawl into the ugliest, darkest hole and die there, slowly. Saakar suited her nicely. Her vows were useless to her, as she was no longer a Valkyrie. Whoever heard of a sole Valkyrie, anyway? It made betraying all her vows, that much easier but it still stang her every time she did it. She was fallen angel. Then she met Thor. 

He’d only caught her attention once he’d fought the Hulk. And not just the strength of his arms or the solid muscles of his body, the way he fought with honor. The way she used to fight. She had sat up intrigued with this warrior who had no desire to hurt his friend who was currently trying to kill him. She’d made up her mind, then and there, she’d help him escape. He’d won her respect. He continued to prove exactly how honorable he was, when he asked her to come with him. He didn’t presume himself in charge in her, despite being the All-fathers son. He requested that she come with them. He respected her choice to decline him. He was different than anyone she’d ever known. He was loyal to a fault. Loki being the fault. At least at first. She had to admit that Loki had been getting better recently. Whether it was because he wanted to lull them into a false sense of security or whether he truly meant it, was anyone’s guess. Thor had endless chances for him. She admired his patience and his willingness to see the absolute good in people. She admired his willingness to see the good in her. He’d thought the world of her even when they first met and she was a drunken mess. She didn’t want to disappoint him. He was her light pulling her out of the darkness she’d fallen into. She needed him. He was the thunder in her heart and the lightning running through her veins. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the official coronation of the King of Asgard and they were both required to attend, after all what good was a coronation when the king and his most trusted advisor didn’t show. 

 

"Your majesty your throne awaits" Valkyrie said fixing his eye patch, that had been knocked askew during their make out session.

 

"My love, it can wait a bit longer." 

 

She allowed herself to be pulled back into his lap, throwing her hands around  his shoulders, and nuzzling into his neck. 

 

“If the people of Asgard could see you now, I  doubt that they would be so scared of you” Thor observed with a slight chuckle. 

 

“And ruin my sullen reputation? I think not,” scoffed the Valkyrie, laughter shining  in her eyes. 

 

“I love you” Thor breathed into her neck. 

 

She pulled back and traced the scar tissue near his eyepatch, gently.

 

“I love you too.” She said pecking his lips.

 

He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and running his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues met, running skillfully over each other, twisting and turning. It was so funny how the universe worked.Every misstep, miscalculation and mistake had lead them here to each other. They were going to be so late. But after all they had been through, fought through and survived, they deserved this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on [tumblr](https://theliloleme.tumblr.com/) so we can chat.


End file.
